Field
Example embodiments in general relate to an anti-ice buildup system for roof vent pipes that is easy to install and that prevents ice buildup in roof vent pipes.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Vent pipes on the roof of buildings (e.g. houses) are used to vent undesirable gases and odors out of the building. One example of a vent pipe is a sewer vent pipe. FIGS. 1a and 1b of the drawings illustrate an exemplary sewer vent pipe that provides ventilation to the sewer pipe system in the building to prevent a vacuum from being formed in the sewer drain system and to allow harmful gases and unpleasant odors to be drawn out of the building. The sewer gas that is vented through the sewer vent pipe is warmer than the air outside of the building during the winter months. However, during very cold weather or other conditions, the interior passage of the sewer vent pipe accumulates ice buildup which narrows the passage for ventilation and eventually the entire passage of the sewer vent pipe may become completely closed with ice buildup creating a hazardous situation (e.g. sewer gas backup into the interior of the building) and undesirable odors for occupants of the building. It is therefore important to ensure that the sewer vent pipe remains open at all times to provide adequate ventilation for the sewer pipe system of the building.